


He's the warmest chord I ever heard

by bouquetofwords



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's my sunshine in the morning<br/>He's my fireworks at the end of the day<br/>He's the warmest chord I ever heard<br/>Play that warm chord, play and stay baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the warmest chord I ever heard

**Author's Note:**

> Harry tweeted a thing and i went nuts on twitter and since there are a lot of enablers in my news-feed i wrote this thing in about a minute. The title is from the Joni Mitchell song he tweeted.
> 
> marketingguymarcel on tumblr  
> @jasmineksn on twitter
> 
> Talk to me

Sometimes harry likes to do a thing. It’s a childish thing and it’s not even a thing that he does all the time or with everyone. Mostly it’s a thing he does with nick. And he’s not just talking about the sexual stuff though he does a lot of that too.

It’s plain for the world to see that harry likes physical contact. He likes to hug and cuddle and drapes himself all over anyone as often as he can help it. But his favourite is Nick and not just because he loves Nick, though that is a prime factor, but because Nick seems to love it when Harry cuddles him just as much as Harry does. Which is a lot. So maybe sometimes Harry pulls away just to see if Nick reaches for him. It’s a dumb thing to do. Childish, some would say. But Nick reaches for him. Every fucking time.

Sometimes it’s unconscious. Like the time Harry and Nick were sitting next to each other on a couch at a party and they had a tonne of people around them. They were each carrying on separate conversations but the person harry was talking to was going on and on about Joni Mitchell and it made Harry think of Love Actually which made him think of Nick and how he never complains whenever Harry wants to watch the movie again even though Nick doesn’t like movies and yet he has watched this particular one more times than maybe all other movies he has watched combined. And so Harry shifts. Just a little bit. He simply orients his body a little more towards the person he was talking to so that he wasnt touching Nick anymore. And within seconds, he could feel Nick inching towards him without ever even losing stride in whatever conversation he was carrying on. Spreading his legs open and leaning in more so that one side of his body was in contact with every inch of the other side of Harry’s body. Nick didn't even seem to notice it. It was like his body just sought out for him. It makes Harry smile.

Other times when Harry lets himself into Nick's flat after a night out, he finds Nick already in bed what with the timing of the breakfast show being the way it is. Times like this, Harry makes sure he makes little to no noise as he rids himself of clothes and crawls into bed with Nick. He then slowly pulls up the duvet and slides in next to nick but then when he’s feeling particularly cheeky- which tends to coincide with him being a little drunk and emotional- he likes to leave just that little bit of space so as to hear Nick murmur some  gibberish that sounds a lot like his name as he curls in. Harry loves moments like this. How even when nick is asleep and oblivious to the world he reacts to harry by reaching for him as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. As if it’s the only natural thing in the world.

The best moments by far, however, are when Nick is sitting on his couch doing some work on his laptop with a serious look on his face, brows furrowed and jaws clenched, which can  only mean that he’s doing something radio or music related because nothing gets Nick as focused as he does when he concentrates on his work (Actually, sometimes when harry manages to open his eyes during sex he finds that Nick has a similar look on his face when he’s fucking into him but that’s neither here nor there) and Harry loves him so much that he almost always feels the need to wrap himself over Nick, hook a chin over his shoulder and watch him do his work fiddling about with playlists or other sound mixing related things that he has no idea about. Eventually though, Harry being Harry will worry that he’s distracting Nick or annoying him and being a general nuisance when clearly Nick has work to do and will slowly and somewhat sheepishly peel himself away and sit awkwardly to the side wondering what else to occupy himself with. The truth is he has never been able to concentrate on much else other than Nick when they are together. He supposes he could text Lou or maybe mess about on twitter and complain about having to compete with technology but wouldn’t that be obvious what he is talking about? And he doesn’t want Nick to think he’s complaining because he isn’t and when he’s in the middle of having his very own version of a crisis Nick will suddenly snap out of whatever music related trance he was in. As if on cue, Nick will look up all confused and ask "Did I do something wrong?? " in an adorable puzzled sort of way and when Harry shakes his head with a wry grin, he'll focus his eyes back on the computer screen but not before he reaches and guides Harry’s head back on his shoulder, giving the top of his head a quick peck before continuing on his work but this time with a little smile on his face.

And Harry will settle in on Nick’s shoulder telling that little voice inside his head to shut up. He figures that if he is to text Lou or tweet rubbish on twitter or even have a bit of a crisis  then he can do it all from the comfort of Nick’s shoulder.

It’s times like this that makes Harry the happiest. Because Harry loves everyone and isn’t ever afraid to show it but he is afraid sometimes that people don’t love him as much as he loves them. That maybe other people aren’t even capable of loving anyone as much as Harry loves them. But then along comes Nick and in every little gesture of his, he makes harry feel loved and needed. And more importantly, he makes Harry feel like its okay that wants to feel loved and needed a lot more than the average person. Nick never considers him clingy. He finds him demonstative. He never finds him needy. He finds him warm and affectionate and every moment Harry is with nick is a moment he feels happy and loved.

So sometimes maybe harry does a thing. And its perhaps a little childish but the knows that Nick won’t mind and so he does it anyway.

 


End file.
